A New Beginning
by StephM2012
Summary: Plot: The Autobots are currently stuck on Earth while having to keep in hiding from the world However the Decepticons invade Earth forcing the autobots out of hiding where the autobots save and befriend 4 human teenagers trusting them with all their secrets. The 4 Human teenagers join the autobots in the war againest the Decepticons being now partners with 4 of the Autobots.


_**Episode 1**_

_"The Invasion"_

_(*In This Series Opener The Autobots continue being in hiding while stock on Earth however Arcee was'nt one to stay in hiding for long as she patrols the city finding an interesting girl who she kept her eye on sencing something special about her Meanwhile The Decepticons rises and attacks the human world with the girl in the crossfire Arcee transforms and protects the girl. Also Optimus and the other Autobots has a run in with the other decepticons including Megatron where they meet 3 other humans having to Rescue them. After Both Battles end the autobots take the human teens to their autobot base where they befriend them and offer them to join them on their quest to bring peace back to Earth once and For all. The War between Autobots and Deceptions is just getting worse the outcome of it is still to be revealed on Transformers Prime: A New Beginning*)_

_A blue motorcycles goes down the highway heading into a nearby town patroling the city the motorcycle was no ordinary cycle as the rider on the motorcycle vanishes as the motorcycle stops at a local High School. The Bell soon rings as kids ran out as school was offically over for the day a redish haired girl saw the hot ride and walks over to it "sweet ride" she says checking it out loving the paint job "what'd do for a ride like this" the girl says soon walking away heading home. The Motorcycle follows her sencing something special about her "she seem like a brave girl that does'nt have fears" a voice says to the girl who looks around confused._

_The girl holds up her fists "im warning you who are ever you are better show yourself right now!" she says with envy. Arcee watches her from the corner 'i was right she is strong' Arcee thought to herself and watches the girl soon walk away heading home. Arcee follows the girl home and hide in the alley near her house as the girl walks in the front door of her home "mom im home" she says and looks around 'great out of again' she thought to herself and goes to her room and turns on the music pumping it up loud._

_Arcee hears her music up loud "girl is strong but gonna end up with fried ear drums if she does'nt watch it" she says and makes the girl's stereo turn down on its own "what the" the girl says confused and looks around "who's there" she says getting tired of all the strange stuff happening to her in one day. "Thats better" Arcee says and rides off patroling the city more knowing this peaceful city won't stay peaceful for long sencing the decepticons near 'i don't like this if their here why not appear' Arcee thought while patroling more._

_Suddenly Arcee spots 3 Jets heading the direction she came from and scans them "Decepticons i knew it" she says as they flew past her in the air Arcee stops sudden and turns fast "the girl" she says heading back towards the house. The girl walks out of her house soon heading to the sidewalk when she saw the Jets and looks up "Skywarp Transform" one jet calls out and changed into a giant Robot "Thundercracker Transform" another one calls out and also turned into a giant robot "Slipstream Transform" the 3rd one calls out and again turned into a giant robot all 3 then land infront of her "ah a human how sweet" they say aiming their blasters at her about to blast her._

_Arcee soon came out of no where and transforms into her robot mode and got infront of the girl and the decepticons "thats far enough Decepticons" Arcee says and aims her claw hand that was also a laser at them. Skywarp looks to her "Arcee, how nice should of known the Autobots will try protecting these precious humans" Skywarp says and blasts at them. Arcee blasts at the same time causing Skywarp's blast to go back at him "noooo!" he shouts and was hit being thrown back as the girl looks to Arcee "woah the sweet motorcycle is a robot from outer space and is protecting me?" she says watching the fight._

_Meanwhile back at Base Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead was there as Ratchet was on the computer and picks up something "Optimus, Arcee is in a fight againest Skywarp, Thundercracker and Slipstream" Ratchet says to Optimus. Optimus looks to Ratchet "Prepair the ground bridge were going to help her" Optimus says and Ratchet opens the portal and all 4 of them change into vehicle modes and go through the ground bridge heading to the city._

_Once in the city they head for the battle sight that Arcee is at however on their way they run into Knock Out, Starscream, Dreadwing and even Megatron "Hello Optipus and look its the other autobots" Megatron says as Optimus and them transform "Megatron" Optimus says and glares "i should of known you was alive" he adds and battles Megatron as Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet battles Knock Out, Starscream and Dreadwing "it ends here Megatron" Optimus says blasting however Megatron blocks the blasts "i think not Optimus Prime" Megatron says and blasts back causing Optimus to take the hit._

_Just then 3 teenage humans was in the area and spots the fight "woah" they say abit afraid never seen giant robots fight before. The 3 humans that was 2 boys and 1 girl watches trying to figure out whats going on soon Optimus spots them "oh no humans in the crossfire" he says as Megatron spots them "perfect" he says and goes at them making them scream. Optimus ran over blocking Megatron "leave the humans alone Megatron" Optimus says protecting the humans as they look seeing him blocking Megatron from attacking "blast, your such a fool Prime humans are our enemies" Megatron says annoyed._

_Optimus threw a punch at Megatron knocking him back "prehaps your enemy Megatron but not the autobots" Optimus says. Meanwhile Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet blast the other decepticons several times causing all direct hits. Starscream, Knock Out, and Dreadwing then return to vehicle mode "were out of here" they say taking off, Megatron saw them take off "useless cowards" Megatron says and turns to Jet Mode "another day Prime" he says taking off._

_Ratchet looks to Bulkhead and Bumblebee "piece of cake" he says before Bumblebee makes sounds "i agree with Bumblebee they won't be so easy all the time" Bulkhead says to Ratchet. Optimus looks to the humans "are you all right?" he asks them and they look "um side from alittle confused" the oldest boy says as Optimus and them return to vehicle mode "come with us and we shall explain everything" Optimus says as him, Bumblebee and Bulkhead let each of them ride back with them._

_Meanwhile back in the other part of the city Arcee continues fighting Skywarp and them soon ripping all three apart "im so over these decepticons" she says and transforms back into Motorcycle mode and rides over to the girl "get on" she says. The girl listens and Arcee took off with her heading back to base once at base the girl looks around seeing the other autobots there in robot mode and 3 other human teens from school. The girl got off Arcee as Arcee transforms back to Robot Mode and Optimus steps out looking to the 4 humans "your world is in danger by the Decepticons an evil race of robots out for Destruction myself and the other Autobots are trying to bring peace back to your world i believe with your help we can do that" Optimus says and the teens think and talk it out._

_The 4 teens then look to Optimus "ok were in" they each say agreeing to help the autobots againest the Decepticons "im Kai" the oldest boy says then the youngest boy looks "im Leo" the younger boy says then the girl that was with them looks up "Maxine" she says introducing herself and finally the girl who was with Arcee looks up at them "Trish" she says. Optimus looks to them "I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots and these are Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Arcee" Optimus says introducing them to their new human friends._

_Optimus and the others welcome the 4 humans to their team and family of protecters of Earth and fills them in on Megatron and the Decepticons and their plans to destroy Earth. Kai and them listen and look up at them "we will do what ever we can to help you i just hope we can save Earth" Trish says. Ratchet looks to them and thinks "Optimus, you can't be serious about letting these kids get involved in our war" Ratchet says to Optimus who looks to him "Ratchet, we have no choice they seen us and we must keep them safe" Optimus says trusting these humans._

_Optimus Narration:_

_Our war has only got bigger with the return of Megatron and Earth is in danger but together the autobots shall put an end to the Decepticons..._


End file.
